l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Halcyon (Antithetist)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Fluff Description: Halcyon is clad in finery to rival his avian namesake, draped with a rich scarlet cloak and hung about with gleaming jewelry. His frame has been reinforced with bronze and silver plates, etched with ornate decorative patterns and polished to a mirror sheen. His eyesockets smoulder and flare like embers, their colour changing subtly with his mood. Background: Halcyon stepped from the Creation Forge less than a year ago, as if waking from a dream that he couldn't remember. Only a bittersweet sense of loss lingered on. The forge's tenders taught him of the fallen Kingdom of Allaria, and as they spoke it seemed to him that their words resonated deep within him, as if they were but reminding him of things he had always known. They told him that his spirit was that of an Allarian warrior, a champion of the Kingdom, reborn through the centuries in immortal service to his shattered motherland. He never doubted their words, for he felt the truth pulsing within him. Sometimes, in reverie, he felt sure that he could still recapture scraps of the mortal life that had once been his: the sweet potency of a cup of wine, the caress of a balmy breeze on his skin, the tender warmth of a woman in his arms; thus it was that he was given his name, when he spoke of these snatches to the other warforged. All of that is lost to him now, just as the dream of Allaria is lost to history. But the ideals of Allaria are still real, they still mean something - and Halcyon can still fight for them. Hooks: *Halcyon doesn't know much yet about the New Allarian League, but it would be easy for them to inspire his devoted loyalty or utmost contempt depending on the impression they make if he encounters them. *Similarly, Halcyon knows little about the Empire of Hzaka, but could easily develop a real vendetta against them if they should be drawn to his attention. *Arek Steelsheathe is a personal hero for Halcyon, and any person or organisation with old ties to her (or, to a lesser extent, to the Five generally) could easily capture his interest. Kicker: Halcyon is driven by an idealised vision of his lost homeland, filled with a burning desire to live up to its imagined heights and to perform great deeds that will redound to the glory of Allaria. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 2gp Encumbrance: 92lbs Normal Load: 180lbs Heavy Load: 360lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 against ongoing damage, can take roll or 10 on death saves Senses and Reactions Senses: Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 10 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/race.aspx?id=28 Warforged] * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common * Living Construct ** No need to eat, drink or breathe (doesn't make him immune to effects) ** Only needs 4 hours of rest ** Can take roll or 10 on a death save * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Warforged Resolve * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=4 Paladin] Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Divine Mettle and Divine Strength powers. Divine Challenge: gain the use of the Divine Challenge power. Ardent Vow: gain the use of the Ardent Vow power. Divine Sanction: A creature subject to Halcyon's Divine Sanction is marked by him. While subject to Halcyon's Divine Sanction, the target takes 5 radiant damage once per round when it makes an attack that doesn't include Halcyon as a target. Background Military: +2 Endurance Feats * 1st: Mighty Challenge Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold -50 gp Plate Armor -30 gp Greatsword -15 gp Standard Adventurer's Kit -1 gp Dagger -2 gp Climber's Kit -------- 2 gp remaining Treasure Wishlist XP Changes * 2010/10/09: Created Approvals Level 1 Approved by Dekana. Approved by none. Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Warforged